Diablo
Diablo is the third demon, the creation of Zalgatoth, the second Ruler of Hell, his opposite is the Superior Proxy, Toby . Biography From the seven mouths of Zalgatoth, the Primordial Demons were created while his body become the Siege of Hell . Diablo became the ruler of Hell along with his brothers and he saw the Hell Watchers appear, he ask to the Watchers to keep the Siege of Hell . When he fought the angels, he was trapped in the third Demon-Stone . However, the Hell Watchers still try to free him . The prophet who wrote Apocalypse saw Diablo free in his true demonic form, he described him as a seven-headed dragon and called him The Beast . He is so considered as a tool of the Apocalypse along Lucifer, Damien Thorn, Barbatos, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse or Scarlet for example . Personnality Diablo is the calmest, the second cleverest and the most cunning of the Servants of Zalgatoth . Like all his siblings, Diablo is conflictual and loves battles . Diablo have a disrespect towards angels and see them as nothing but flies who annoyed him, he loves fear and is harder to manipulate than his brothers . As the fear itself, he don't fear anything, he also loves scare people . Diablo hate being underestimated because it's why the Primordial Demons did due to Diablo being the youngest . Powers and Abilities As ones of the first beings in existence, Diablo is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his siblings, by the Ophanims, by the Rephanims or by the Archons and only overwhelmed by the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Diablo is only equaled by his siblings, by the Archons, by the Ophanims or by the Rephanims and is, so, even stronger than Lucifer. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, he know a lot of things. * Corrupting Effect: Diablo can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, he corrupted his Demon-Stones to the point that anyone who touch it will be corrupted . * Immortality: Diablo have existed before the actual universe and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Ophanims-Level Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Diablo possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of an Archangels-Level Entity into another dimension and give him a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: Diablo can move objects or beings with their mind. * Teleportation: Diablo can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit, however, it can take time, if he want to go on Hell, he can instantly teleport to it. * Demonic Possession: Diablo can, and need to, possess people to act in the physical world, his vessel will never age. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Archangels-Level Entities: The Archangel-Level Entities can only slightly harm him. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill Diablo. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Diablo. * Ophanims-Level Entities: The Ophanims, the Rephanims or the Archons are equal to Baal and can kill him if he's weakened. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Primordial Demons' Swords: His personal weapon as well as the weapons of his brothers can kill him. Gallery Diablo (Nicholas Hoult).jpg|Human Form Diablo (Demonic Form-Without Souls).jpg|Demonic Form (Without his siblings' souls) Diablo (Demonic Form-With Souls).PNG|Demonic Form (With his siblings' souls) Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Primordial Demons Category:Zalgatoth Category:Rulers of Hell Category:Rulers Category:Tools of The Apocalypse Category:Males Category:Alives Category:Secondary Villains Category:Ophanims-Level Entities